


Pillow Talk

by ImpalaBaby (VintageJacqui)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/ImpalaBaby





	Pillow Talk

"Remember the first time we slept together?"

Jensen turns on his side, breathing even now after the grunts and pants and moans that have been streaming out of him over the last half an hour. He's naked, but the hotel room is nice and warm so he doesn't bother covering himself up.

"I came before you'd even gotten all the way inside me." Jared smiles, languid, the cat who got the cream. Literally.

"No," Jensen says, tucking his hand under his head. "Not sex, I just mean sharing a bed."

Jared's eyes open, kaleidoscope irises settling on Jensen's face.

"Yeah, the first con we did. No wait, the second, right? They double booked us all and I said I'd crash with you."

Jensen nods. 

"What's got you thinking about that?"

Jared turns his own body to mirror Jensen. They're not touching, but the moment feels more intimate somehow because of it.

"Hm, just thinking about how you changed me, I guess. I know I'm uptight and stubborn, but before I knew you I was a whole lot worse. You didn't really ask me if I minded sharing a bed with you." Jensen pauses, shaking his head slightly. "I would've said no if it was anyone else asking."

Jared smiles at this. He's heard plenty of stories from Jen's childhood friends about this kind of thing. He's seen the bewildered looks when they watch how different Jensen is when he's around Jared. How he unravels. 

"Did you like me sleeping with you?"

Jensen scoots closer, leaning in so that their foreheads meet. Jared automatically curls his hand around Jensen's neck and holds on tight.

"Yeah. I always felt better... lighter when you were close to me. Still do."

He kisses Jared lightly, dry lips barely grazing, but Jared inhales sharply nonetheless.

"Jen?"

"Hmm."

"I do remember that night, but I remember the morning clearer. I woke up before you and I had my arms around you. Must have done it in my sleep, but it felt so natural, you know? Like you belonged there."

"I never knew that," Jensen says quietly.

Shrugging, Jared pulls Jensen tightly up to him, running his hands up and down the smooth warmth of Jensen's back.

"I didn't want you to think I was trying to, like, grope you in your sleep."

"Like you do now?" Jensen chuckles and closes his eyes, his head snug in the crook of Jared's neck.

"Yeah, but you're mine now, so I'm allowed."

"Mm, possessive much?"

Jared snorts and kisses the top of Jensen's head.

He knows for a fact that the last time a guy had hit on him that Jensen had scared the poor dude half to death with his glaring and jaw clenching. He definitely wasn't the only one with a possessive streak.

"Anyway, jus' wanted to tell you... I like you in my bed. Or in any bed. As long as I'm there too."

Jared smiles, feeling Jensen's breath soften as he drifts off to sleep in his arms. 

"I like you in my bed too, Jen. Always have."


End file.
